The Story of Jamescario
by Marshall Lee the Vamp King
Summary: James is a normal kid not for long. Read if you like me.


What's up people, I never thought I'd get back into a Pokémorph story. My last one was discontinued. though I do have an idea that this will be better. so let's go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

James was your average teen. He liked playing Video Games and being outside, but, he loved science. He spent lots of time in Professor Oak's lab. Oak had many experiments but his most recent would help us understand the life of Pokémon a whole lot more. James was on the scene as soon as he got the message. "Hey Professor, what's this amazing new invention?"

"Ah James, your here. this invention is revolutionary to understanding the life of a Pokémon." Oak said

"Professor, what is the invention?"

"Oh yes, it is this." he said while he pulled a sheet off a capsule with electrodes and a computer. "James come put your finger on this screen." The professor said pointing to the computer.

"Ok Professor." He put his finger on the screen and waited. A green bar slowly slid down the screen. When it reached the bottom, the computer voice said "Personality scan complete. Searching for Pokémon with match." Every known Pokémon flashed on the screen. Then the voice came back "Personality mach found. The matching Pokémon is a Lucario."

"Professor you made a personality quiz?" James asked confused.

"That is part of the procedure." Oak replied. "Now step into the capsule."

"Okay." He said hesitantly. He stepped in to the capsule.

When he got in a mist filled the area. He started to feel sick. First his tailbone started to lengthen. into a tail. Then his hair turned blue and black. His nose gat bigger and bigger until it looked like a dog snout. His ears pointed and moved higher on his head. His bones shifted until he was jackal like. His hands and feet turned into paws. Lastly to end it three spikes sprouted out of his chest and the back of his paws and a fine layer of fur spouted all over him. When he stepped out there was a Lucario wearing James' clothes. The computer said "Transformation complete."

"James how are you?" Oak asked.

"Fine, why." He said, well thought. "Professor your machine didn't do much of anything." He said. He then walked out.

"Wait James don't go." Oak called but James left for home next door.

When he walked in his mom called "Hi James how did the professor's invention go."

"It did nothing Mom." he said/thought

"Okay, you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Come get some food." She said. He walked over and picked up an apple. Well, he tried to but he couldn't grab it. Then something really strange happened it floated up into the air. He looked at his hands and saw they were paws. He ran back to his room and looked in a mirror. Sure enough he was a Lucario.

He ran back to Oak's lab and yelled "Professor!"

A Venusaur with a lab coat walked out from behind a bookshelf "Ah James, I knew you'd come back."

"Professor what happened and how do I change back?"

"The machine boy, it transforms you into your personality match. to change back just get back in. and it removes the DNA that transformed you."

"Okay." He said the pulled Oak into the capsule and hit the reset button. Then a few minutes later Oak stepped out as normal Professor Oak. "Now me." he said. He ran into the capsule. Oak pressed the button. You know what happens he comes out a minute later normal and non-lucario. He left and Oak researched his machine. When James went back home he told his Mom the whole thing.

"Wait James you were a Pokémon?"

"Yeah but it felt so natural, like I was meant to be it."

"Well I'm just glad your normal." His mom said.

That night he went to bed. While was asleep, Oak Found a flaw in his machine. It doesn't remove all the DNA, and it leaves a trace that could change something but not much. He decided a little DNA couldn't hurt. He was wrong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well that was a strange part of the story. Just go on reading.


End file.
